Fusionfall: The Crossover
by PrincessSapphire01
Summary: Sapphire was playing fusionfall heroes on her computer when she get a visit from a certain red-head genius. will she cross over into his world? what kind of powers will she get when she does cross over?
1. Chapter 1

A girl named Sapphire was lying on her bed bored. "I am bored!" She said to no one in particular. So she got her lazy butt and went to her computer and got on cartoon network and played fusionfall heroes since the actual game she wanted to play is not available. "Stuupid people" she said mocking dexter's voice. And she clicked the game's "play now" button. She got to character selection and choose dexter cause that is the only character that made the game even worth playing. Then she herd a small "thump" sound in her room. She got to see what it was. When she got to her room she gasped. There, in the middle of her room was Dexter. I saw something shiny and pick it up. It turned out it was Dexter's glasses. After I kinda stared at it like I would cake. It looked like dexter finally woke up after crash-landing in my world. I herd words like "oh no" and "where are my glasses" or " where did I land?". I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned and looked me, kinda. Since I knew he can't see without his glasses, I gently place his glasses in his hands. He seemed to recognize the object in question and took it and put it on. After he put it on he saw me and flinced. "What not even a 'thank-you' or something? How rude." I said jokingly. I laughed to show that I wasn't serious, and was just joking. "Thanks miss umm..." He said. 'Sapphire, Sapphire BlueGem." I said. "Thanks miss BlueGem." He corrected. "Please just call me Sapphire" I said. He nodded. I helped him up " oh my dexter, your coat!." He stared at me like I grown two heads. "What?" I asked puzzled. " you know me name." He said. I sighed. "You don't know anything about my world, do you dexter?" He nodded his head no. I face plamed myself. "Let's get you cleaned up without anybody noticing a red head genius ok? Then I will explain." he nodded in agreement. Once we cleaned up my room, his clothes, and gave him some food, since he was complaining he was hungry, I sat him down on my bed, and said" in my world whe had a show called dexter laboratory, where you where 8 and had big huge lab. About some years latter a game came out called fusionfall where cartoons like ,power puff girls, Samurai Jack, fosters home for imaginary friends, ben10, and others, the game shut down and 2 years ago they launch a spin-off game called fusionfall heroes." I said. "So where not real?" He asked. "If you weren't real you would not be here, dexter." I explained. He felt so happy that somebody (he, at this moment did not care if it was form another world) believed in him, even if it was for the fact that he actually existed.

After that small silence, I asked " how are you going to get back?". He shrugged " I don't know cuz I don't know what kind of power this world has." He said. I thought my self. Then I had an idea. " hey I got an Idea," he looked at me " since I belive in you what if somehow we can transform my belief to energy to power your device? " he gave it a thought "that might actually work but we will need the right materials, though." He said in thought. "What do we need?" I said ready to help him back to his world. " will need something that's metal and can fit around your head, some wire, and of course belief. " he said " we don't have spare wire I know that, would a noodle strainer help? For to put on my head?" I asked " that would do perfectly, Sapphire." I got the necessary things and he put them together. After he got some wire from his bag pack, he put the noodle strainer on my head gently that was connected to his device. " ok Sapphire think of anything about the game, it could even be me, buttercup, anything related to fusionfall." He explained. "Ok" I said and started to think of the first time I played fusionfall. And energy started to come from me and it went to the device. I stopped when he said too and I looked at it. He fired it at an open space and a portal opened. " we have enough energy for three people do you want to come live in our world? I trust you it will be fun. If you say the game was fun I bet actually being in the game is better, Sapphire." He persuroom. " yes! Life is BORING, I'll go pack." And I walked out of the room, I herd dexter gigle as soon as I left the room "dorkster" I softley said hoping he didnt hear me , he didn't cuz he kept giggling. "What would I need?" I said thinking. I went back to dexter and asked " hey, what do think I might need, dexter?" He stopped to think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

" you really don't need anything to be honest. " he said. " ready to go?" He asked " just one question? " " no you will not get killed by fusion monsters. " he said." That was not the question I was going to ask but thank you for letting me know, I was going to ask if I cross over will I get powers? " I said kinda annoyed. " most likely " he said "now are you ready?" He asked again. " I was born ready!" And we walked though the portal. When they got the other side they fly so fast they crashed into a robot. Trixie was on top of dexter " I'm sorry " she said unconsciously. I got off of him and help him up " its ok" he said I looked and saw that we were in a huge lab. I stared on some of the inventions, not knowing that dexter was looking a me in amusement. Then I remembered that I wanted to see if I had power's I looked at dexter with a smirk "Go ahead and see" he said. I transformed into a evil nightmare pony and scared dexter, then I tuned into a kitten then I turned back to human, well almost my hair turned blue. "Awesome" I said " wonder what else you have" dexter said. " come on, we should be going the others have to be worried, computress!" He called a holographic image appearer in front of dexter " dexter it is so glad to see you" computeress said. " the feeling is mutual, where are the power puff girls, and Ben?" He asked. "The main room" she answered. " let's go" he said and gabbed my hand and off we went.

We kept running through hallways till we came to a doorway I jeked back so I can get some air, he stopped too. After our breathing slowed down a bit we walked through the doorway and I saw the power puff girls,and ben. "Who's your for friend, Dexter?" Blossom asked. " can she kick butt?" Buttercup asked " will find that out latter" I told them. " is she a good friend? " bubbles asked "bubbles if she was not a good friend I would not be here right now." Dexter said. " does she know anything about technology? " Ben asked I suddenly got scared and tried to hide my face cause I don't know anything about there technology. I sighed so I can answer his question " no?" Ben laughed like he was told a good joke. " your kidding right you haven't seen Dexter's inventions? There eveywhere you look!" I hid my face in shame, apanrently dexter did not like the way Ben was treating me and said " ben. You doing it again. " he said. " oh, right sorry " he said embarrassed. " its ok. I'm Sapphire by the way." I said. "I'm ben, these are the power puff girls. Bubbles, blossom, and buttercup. " he said pointing the corresponding to the name. " and I guess you already meet dexter." Ben said. "Yeah, he crash landed in my room. And he was in quite a shock when he saw me "I said " turns out in her world were a cartoon game." They stared at dexter. "So she knows about us?" Blossom asked " I only know all of you, sector v, and that's about it." I said. " can we see if she can kick butt?!" Buttercup screamed. " yeah that would be interesting to find out." Ben said. We walked to a decent area, at least in my POV. Then me and buttercup stepped foot on it. I smirked at her. She smirked back. "Losers go first." She said " and that will be your down fall." I said evilly. I ran towards her and turned into my evil pony form and pinned her against the room's wall. She got scared. " what are you?!" She screamed. " I am a nightmare " then I went inside her head. ' mmmm so her worst fear is blossom and bubbles being killed eh?' I thought in side of her. On the outside buttercup was sitting down painting and the nightmare took over her mind. Her eyes were emitting a blue arua. " buttercup!" I herd them shout. I stopped instantly. I got out of her and turned back into my human form. Blossom looked really mad at me, which she probably was. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" she screamed, so loudly, dexter and I had to cover our ears. " i cant control it especially when I'm fighting someone. ". She turned away from me. Dexter did not look mad one bit. Actually he looked sympathetic. He tried to come to talk to me but i would not let him talk, or hug me. I felt ashamed of my self. So opened a portal and left to go to the outside in front of dexlabs. First they went to see if buttercup is ok. She was. Then she told of the night mare. Then dexter went to find me.


End file.
